<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pending Judgement by Mysterie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470257">Pending Judgement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie'>Mysterie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Gen, Memory Loss, Post-Undertale Genocidal Pacifist, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, first time crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was peaceful. Too peaceful, and now two who have never known the other existed will find themselves face to face with one another. Like being up a creek without a paddle. Sans and Frisk find themselves in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar faces, but things aren't entirely foreign to them even though they are as about as strange to the citizens around them as any can be. The longer they linger, the more questions arise ... how did they get there? Can the Judge and Darkwing Duck get along or will the daring do-gooder find himself a new rival who can outmatch him at his own job?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake &amp; Gosalyn, Drake &amp; Launchpad, Frisk &amp; Alphys, Frisk &amp; Chara, Frisk &amp; Flowey, Frisk &amp; Toriel, Frisk &amp; Undyne, Gosalyn &amp; Frisk, Gosalyn &amp; Launchpad, Sans &amp; Frisk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co-author: Shippo7842</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out this fan art!</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/arerona/art/Darkwing-and-Sans-862770713</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had only been a month since the monsters had been on the surface. Everyone was settling into the homes they’d been given as temporary lodging until their permanent homes were up. That meant they were all living in an apartment, it was cramped and cheap... but it was better than nothing. Papyrus was going to school to learn to be a chef, Undyne was in the police academy along with the rest of the royal guard, Frisk was in school, Toriel had passed the exams to become a teacher and was working on finding a place for her own school to teach both monsters and humans alike, Asgore had his own flower shop and it seemed like everyone had found a place for themselves... well, everyone except one monster. Frisk worried about him. He was just as lazy as he’d been underground, well, no, maybe more so. They weren’t sure. Sans didn’t seem to do anything since they’d gotten to the surface and they weren’t sure entirely why...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans wasn’t as lazy as most thought, instead, he was more of a moonlighter. Sleeping mostly during the day and out in the dark of night. He was always expecting something to happen. Not that he was going to start playing hero or anything, but he was the Judge of Souls. So what if, every now and then, someone ended up in prison or simply meeting their time because the law couldn’t catch them? No one was going to overly care, though he’d heard about it on the news at times while Frisk was busy being the ambassador. He’d been their bodyguard during those meetings. Wasn’t hard, though peace talks were a bit rough. Only a month and things weren’t entirely settled, but humans had mostly accepted their presence. They were due to travel tomorrow to a new town for peace talks. At least, according to Frisk and of course Sans was going along as their body guard. That was just something that he did though because he was the kid’s best friend and his experience. He had three PhDs covering quantum physics, physics and, of course, modern technology. He had a minor degree in astrophysics and computer science as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, he wasn’t entirely prepared to deal with the issues that had led them where they were now. They were meant to be at a meeting but they were half way between where they needed to be and where they had been. The small plane that they had taken had ended up making an emergency landing and now they were in the middle of a small range of hills and the nearest city was supposedly just over the range. Normally Sans would have sat still for them to be found, but of course Frisk was determined to head towards the town on the other side. They weren’t content to wait, so of course Sans followed. They’d been hiking for a couple days, fortunately it seemed that the hills were not very wide and soon the two of them were on the outskirts of a city. Sans wondered about that though; they’d found a river that had cut straight through the hills and had followed it easily to the city, but something seemed... odd, about the hills they had passed. He had a feeling that they’d walked past something he’d heard about before. There was just something familiar about them that he couldn’t put his phalange on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention that there were some gaps in parts of his memory. He and Frisk were both sure they’d arrived via plane, but Sans didn’t remember ever getting on any plane. Granted, they’d woken up in the middle of the hills with only a vague sense of what had happened.....</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me and my co-author are really big fans of both and she put the notion into my head to do this... so now we're just geeking out in a crossover between two of our favorite fandoms. Hopefully you readers will enjoy at least one of the grouping and maybe discover a new love in the other! Both are great universes and I highly recommend the 1990s version (the art is better and doesn't look like someone going Picasso with the characters). </p><p>I hope that you all enjoy this mishmash of worlds as there's a lot of mysteries to be solved in this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lost and Found Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The city of St. Canard! Valiantly protected by the mysterious and dashing, the one and only, Darkwing Duck! Yes, the city was safe. Thanks to his heroic efforts and.... not... a... crime in sight.” He sighed as he surveyed the city from his perch on the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s a slow night? I mean, you put Negaduck in jail last week.” </p><p> </p><p>“And before that was Bushroot and the week before that you really gave it to the Phhhhhhaaaaaaannnnnnnttttoooom Blot! And don’t forget that you really cleaned up with Ammonia Pine and-” Gosalyn began.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, yep. I get it, thank you Gosalyn.” With the hour growing late, and Gosalyn asleep in a nearby chair, he’d no choice but to admit defeat. That there was just going to be no crime tonight for him to fight. The following morning was anything but normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad! Dad! Wake up! We got a case!!” Gosalyn had jumped up on him, per usual, and was babbling while he yawned and tried to get his brain to comprehend fully what she was babbling about. Something about a report of aliens and getting pepper and Honker and... </p><p> </p><p>“Gosalyn, Gosalyn. Have you been up late watching those movies again?” </p><p> </p><p>“No!” There was a pause.<br/>“Well, maybe, but that’s not the point! It’s all over the news!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hum, is it now?” Well, if it was all over the news he had to see for himself didn’t he? He made his way downstairs and flipped on the TV. Launchpad was already there, handing him a cup of coffee as the news reporter spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve heard it here folks. Strange beings are wandering around St. Canard. What do they want? Are they aliens from another planet or simply another prank? Let’s listen to what those who have seen them have to say.” The footage cut to a business duck panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s - it’s not natural I tell ya! No feathers! No beaks! One didn’t even have any eyes! Just glowing orbs and made of bone!” </p><p> </p><p>“Bone you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah! Some sort of skeleton! N-nothing I’ve ever seen before though! And the other one... had hair... and some sort of pink flesh like a b-bird its feathers plucked! It had a small face though a-and certainly n-no features I’ve ever seen! They ain’t n-natural!” </p><p> </p><p>“And what about you miss? What do you have to say?” The reporter had turned to another duck.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re mutants I tell ya! Horrible mutant creatures! Scared me out of my feathers!” The clip cut back to live feed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve heard it here folks. Mutants or aliens? You decide.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aliens!” Gosalyn said enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosalyn you are supposed to be in school and here you are, home! What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Watching the news hoping they were going to cancel school for a blizzard.” Drake looked at his daughter and then outside. It was a bright and beautiful day. It was getting close to summer time and there was no way that it was going to blizzard. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice try but we know that is not goin-”</p><p> </p><p>“What if Isis Vanderchill attacks? Then there will be a blizzard!” Drake looked at his daughter, annoyed and amused at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Get dressed. You are missing school.” Drake made note of the news, picked up Gosalyn and carried her out of the room to get her ready for school. There was a crowd near the school when they got there...  well, sort of. A bunch of cop cars really and several kids arguing over whether or not a skeleton could ride a skateboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosalyn stay in the car.” Drake turned to face Gosalyn to see she already left.<br/>“Very good… thanks for listening… you are such a good daughter.” His voice drowning in sarcasm. </p><p> </p><p>“sounds like you have a problem there pal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just the usual. Telling my daughter to do something and- OH MY GOSH WHAT THE?” Drake looked at the skeleton and fell back into the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lost and Found Part 1: Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“well... that’s one interesting problem. wouldn’t you agree kiddo?” Frisk nodded, the pair were sitting under a tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you think without a brain?” Gosalyn looked into Sans’ ear canal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can you fly with those wings?” Sans asked, leaning away from the curious kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“seriously bucko, personal space... ever heard of it?” Frisk chuckled and signed something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh? oh... i dunno kiddo.” Sans replied. Gosalyn wasn’t really paying attention to what Sans was saying and pulled out a small gadget which jabbed itself into Sans’ ear canal. Sans jerked back and a bone pushed her back by five feet, but it wasn’t meant to hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosalyn! I am sorry mr… this is my daughter.” Drake went over and held Gosalyn back by wrapping his arms around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“seriously kid. personal space.” He turned to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“name’s sans. sans the skeleton.” He held out a hand to Drake. Drake offered one hand while holding back Gosalyn who was trying to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and this is frisk.” The moment their hands touched there was a loud </span>
  <b>PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PFFFFFFTTTT That… was awesome!” Gosalyn busted out laughing as Drake turned a bright red as anyone nearby was laughing as well. Frisk snickered behind their hands while Sans chuckled and held up his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick. always funny. no hard feelin’ pal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah it is f-fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad is a walking whoopie cushion Sans.” Gosalyn says with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, i’m the walkin’ whoopie cushion.” As if to prove it, he stood up and two more went off... He took off a slipper to pull the whoopie cushion out. Frisk was still snickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you be like their dad?” Gosalyn says looking at Frisk, unable to tell what gender they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“whoa, hold up there short stalk, i’m no one’s dad.” Frisk nodded and signed again towards the pair, slower this time, hoping they might understand... Sans did and all of their other monster friends:  I’m the ambassador. He is my bodyguard and friend. Where are we?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see! Frisk! This is your bodyguard? Ahh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosalyn how do you know what all this means?” Drake was making exaggerating moves with his hands and Gosalyn rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, it is called TV. I learned how to read sign language.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sign language, frisk is mute.” Frisk nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know some of that.” Drake gave a thumbs up. He was a bit egotistical but he wasn’t mean about it. Frisk just smiled at him then signed:  Can you answer my question please?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I have a daughter and a ca-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They asked if we can answer their question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Drake flushed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that. I was testing you. You passed.” Frisk looked at Sans who just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so, where are we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Drake asked, totally caught off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“before i answer that... can we go somewhere before they mob us?” He was pointing to a crowd of reporters heading their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes no school!” Drake groaned and nodded. He pointed at his car for them all to get in. When he glanced away the two were out of sight and before he could get Gosalyn into the car the two were already waiting for them in the back seat despite the distance. Drake got into the car and sped away from the crowd and took them to a nearby park before pulling over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are lost? Why are the reporter</span>
  <span>s after you? Are you in danger?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“beats me, you’d think they’d never have seen a skeleton before. been pretty wild since we stumbled into town and yeah... i’d say we’re lost. so where are we? because my phone ain’t dead but i haven’t got any reception and can’t contact anyone i know.” Frisk nodded as well, holding up their phone:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mine doesn’t work either, see? No bars :( </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone was clearly on, but there were no bars to indicate any cellular service.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay at our place! Right dad?” Gosalyn volunteered their place and Drake was sweat dropping. It wasn’t that he didn’t encourage helping others but his identity can be exposed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh, hope it’s not too much trouble. i mean, worst case scenario, just give us a map and show us to a hotel. i have some g on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no it is fine. I am Drake. I am sorry I didn’t introduce myself. Gosalyn is a good soul.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nice to meet ya and yeah... i can tell. lotta energy for such a small package too. we don’t want to put you into any trouble though.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lost and Found Part 1: Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You are like my dad. My dad adopted me and you adopted Frisk.” Gosalyn figured that was the case. Frisk shook their head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh, no... sorry, frisk was adopted by the dreemurs actually. i’m just a skeleton that made a promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have anything for clothes or anything?” Drake asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup, brought it all with us of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are okay with a simple home… you are welcome to stay with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we appreciate the hospitality. especially in today’s age with all the laws and what not.” Frisk nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Darkwing Duck will protect you!” Frisk gave her a funny look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh... who?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, well there is this amazing superhero who fights against crime and takes them to justice. The women are swoon over the guy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... a vigilante. tori isn’t gonna like this. that’s against the law.” Frisk just shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Darkwing he is just that good.” Drake was boasting a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah? he better hope the judge don’t catch him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk nodded:  They take the laws very seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do your judge takes the bad guys to jail like Darkwing Duck?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i wouldn’t know... but i’ve heard a few horror stories in my time... surprised you don’t know. i mean, the judge of souls isn’t just anyone and they’re a nasty piece of work sometimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Yeah... I know first hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh here we are. Gosalyn why don’t you and Frisk share a room while I show Sans the spare room. I will stay in my office.” Frisk looked over at Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“does the room have a couch? i’m kinda partial to them cushion pull me away from one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stay in the spare room dad but I get all my dollies… okay i mean… action figures.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Can I see them? I like seeing all the sort of different kinds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YEAH!” Gosalyn grabbed Frisk’s hand and dragged them into the building in a rush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nice kid.” Sans said, coming out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, she is a good kid. I feel sorry for the parents who missed out on her. They really missed out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... i can’t say the same about mine. word of advice, if you have any knives... hide ‘em.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From Frisk? Okay then… I will need to rush-” There was a horrific scream from the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh brother...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know.” Drake said running to the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans beat him inside, how was hard to know. </span>
  <span>The kitchen had a metal strip with all sorts of utensils one being a butcher knife. It seems Frisk had found that and was clutching it in one hand, the other hand was clutching the wrist of the one holding the knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-put it d-down. Let’s l-look at my dolls. C-come on y-you can have your pick.” Gosalyn was in tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“c’mon pal... easy does it...” Sans said, very slowly approaching. He pulled out his phone and flipped through his inventory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“lookie here... just put down the knife first...” He held out a bar of chocolate. Frisk stood still a moment before finally the knife clattered to the floor and he gave them the chocolate. </span>
  <span>Gosalyn rushed over and hugged Frisk while Drake picked up the knife and put it into a drawer temporarily. Sans picked up both kids and carried them out of the room to give Drake time to clear out the cutlery. Frisk ate the chocolate bar, shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, I was j-just showing the h-house Sans.” Gosalyn was in tears still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not your fault gosalyn. i only just warned your dad a few seconds ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will y-you be okay Frisk?” Frisk nods, clutching the empty wrapper now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I will show you all my cool toys.” When Sans set Gosalyn down Gosalyn grabbed a handmade doll of Darkwing and brought it over.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Lost and Found Part 1: Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is Darkwing duck. He protects everyone. My dad made it for me to protect me. I want you to have it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Oh... um, thank you. This is... cool. Sorry about before I just... I lose control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seemed very guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t your fault. I… know that everyone has different thoughts and stuff. Darkwing helps me. I hope he helps you know that you aren’t alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: It’s not that... I made a deal with someone and I have to live with it... that’s who attacked you. Not me... </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans settled on the couch while the two were talking and inwardly sighed. Why did he have a nagging feeling he knew this place without actually having been here before? There was just... something so familiar but he couldn’t place it. Like a memory from way in the past... before he’d met Frisk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is okay. I just didn’t want you to get hurt. I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: No... Chara wouldn’t hurt me, they need me. It’s everyone else who is in danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans closed his sockets and soon was fast asleep, or seemed to be anyway as several “z” appeared over his head as he slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say that sounds weird but weird is my middle name and weird things has happened to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Seems my luck too... thanks for not freaking out on us like everyone else. Although... I’ve never seen a city so full of bird monsters...  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never seen your kind before. What kind of duck are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: I’m not a duck. I’m a human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neat, oh you mentioned you don’t know where you are… maybe you are from like an island or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: No... we’re from the mainland. We were supposed to be on our way to meet with the United Nations representatives. It was supposed to be a short flight but... well... My memory is fuzzy and Chara doesn’t remember either. I wish I’d thought to bring Flowey with me, he usually has a good memory... but neither Sans nor I really remember the plane or how we got here... we just woke up outside the city and nowhere near our destination. I imagine mom is worried... I told her I’d call her when we got to the hotel... but with my phone not working... that’s not possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I got a charger! Or I can call Gizmo to possibly do it too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: It doesn’t need a charger - who is Gizmo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a genius! He can make anything!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is so smart. Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to bother you guys but… may I talk to Frisk for a moment?” Drake asked, leaning through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk nods and gets up, signing to Gosalyn:  I’ll be back, then you can tell me all about Gizmo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! I will find more toys for us to play with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk followed Drake from the room, their phone in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask are you okay with forks? Or is that… I just don’t want you in that situation again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk typed on the phone:  </span>
  <span>Chara only reacts to knives. So everything else is okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lasagna is okay for you? I never seen your kind but I imagine you like normal food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk nods and types then shows him the phone:  </span>
  <span>I am a human. I eat normal food, monster food... as long as it doesn’t eat me first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… so pasta, tomato sauce, and cheese. Normal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk nodded with a smile:  Papyrus loves making spaghetti! It’s his signature dish! </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you prefer that? I can make that and I promise I won’t use the smoke alarm as an alarm this time.” Drake winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Whatever you make will be fine I’m sure. Mom likes snail pies and butts pie too... I get to eat a lot of things. Undyne loves sushi and Alphys likes Ramen... Um, Asgore really loves his tea but is usually fine with any dish... Sans loves hot dogs and ketchup... the list goes on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Lost and Found Part 1: Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You are fed butt and snail pies?” Drake made a face like that sounded gross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk giggled: Heh... no! Butts pie is short for butterscotch-cinnamon pie. But yes, mom loves escargo! But for me she cooks them because it’s not good to eat them raw. They’re really good... if you don’t mind salty foods. I think she mostly got used to it from where she was living before I freed everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now about your… bodyguard? What does he like to eat? Oh that is right you said hotdogs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Sans eats pretty much anything but hot dogs are his favorite and he likes drinking ketchup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we have some- what is that about drinking ketchup? Is that a typo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: No, he does it a lot. His brother is always on about how he shouldn’t... he he... he just says he doesn’t ‘have any guts to ruin’ so it doesn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a lot of hes there. Oh hi Gosalyn. I was just asking for what they wa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PIZZA!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pizza Gosalyn. We have pizza on the weekend. Besides you are in trouble for skipping school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: What’s pizza? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH MY DUCK… We have to expose this poor child to this amazing food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Also... mom says skipping school is bad for you. I can’t imagine why you did it. I mean, I learn a lot from mom and Aunt Undyne is the best... she can bench press seven of us at once!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have an owl to teach you. It is literally a snooze fest and when he gets spook he yells “Who Who Who”.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“maybe not but that isn’t a reason to skip classes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Heh... I always get lessons on science from either Aunt Alphys or Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that room going to work for you Sans? I know it is a little smaller but you can stay together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup, couch is just like home.” He replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just discussing supper and what to have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s good, i haven’t eaten since i dunno when... and now look at me. i’m all bones.” Frisk snickered. Gosalyn ran over to Sans while Drake had his back to them and whispered to Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask for pizza.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, nice try kiddo. but i heard what he said earlier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you two are new here let me make spaghetti. I want you two to feel as comfortable as possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s really swell of ya. we’re just tryin’ not to ruffle any feathers.” Frisk snickered again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… OH I get it.” Drake giggled after he finally understand what the joke was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Frisk I will show you the neigh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not without me. What if you get our guest lost? You tend to get too excited and that is not wise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“speaking of lost, you never told us where we are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“St. Canard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk looked at Sans: Do you know any place with that name? I don’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm...” Sans seemed thoughtful, but after a long moment he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“can’t say it doesn’t ring a bell, but at the same time no... i don’t really recognize it or where it’s at.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you not from around here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can’t say we are. my home is at the base of mount ebott. the kiddo lives with the royals about a block from there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really say-” The tea kettle whistled, breaking everyone’s thought process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you mentioned tea Frisk. Would you care for some?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk nods: What kind do you have? Dad makes a very special blend from his own garden, but I like most kinds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we have camellia tea and lavender tea.” Drake said looking through what they had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Lavender is fine thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk then turned to Gosalyn to say: I hope you don’t think it’s rude but I’m curious... what kind of magic do you guys have?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hehe… yes you know Gosalyn. Like your superheroes.” Drake thinking it was their make believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk looked at them both a little weird: I mean... Sans has gravity magic... and produces bone attacks... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans, on the other hand, was silently listening to the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kids today. What a great imagination.” Drake left to make supper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“imagination? what makes you say that?” He’d followed the other to the other room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is good to have a good imagination. Gosalyn has one too.” Sans gave the other a strange look when he wasn’t actually looking. He felt like that was one of the strangest answers he’d ever heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, sure is.” He just agreed. Something was seriously off. Gosalyn took Frisk to her room and Drake made supper while Sans had retreated to the living room to take up the couch again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Supper, I got quake-cola in the freezer.” Before anyone else could respond the back door opened and Launchpad walked in with a bunch of groceries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope I got everything you wanted on the list DW! There was quite a line! You’d think half the town was out of food tonight, heh!” He didn’t seem to notice, at first, as he set the groceries down, that Sans had walked in with the kids behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Launchpad, we have guests tonight. This is Sans and Frisk. No relation but they are together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s great. You wouldn’t believe the ridiculous stories I heard in the lines tonight about talking sk-” He’d turned around and yelped in surprise when he saw Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeleton.” Drake shook his head in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-y-yeah... uh...” Launchpad looked like he was about to faint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should know better and treat all beings the same. They are just like us. You are supposed to be an example for Gosalyn.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Lost and Found Part 1: Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“U-uh right... sorry DW...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is short for Drake uhh… M-mallard. Wallard I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really? and i thought i was the short one around here.” Sans replied though he seemed a little suspicious of the answer, he didn’t show it. He knew his host was lying, but why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Supper, yes, let’s get it on the table. Launchpad did you get garlic bread?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, heh... right here.” He pulled out the garlic bread and put away the other groceries while he was at it. That he still seemed uncomfortable didn’t seem to bother Sans. It was like the skeleton didn’t even notice. The doorbell rang and Launchpad went to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow DW, you are going all out with pizza too?” Drake’s face turned red like a temperature gauge at the sight of several pizza boxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think a certain kiddo needs a time out.” Sans replied and went over towards the door. He’d get rid of the pizza guy pretty quickly... not that he had to say anything. The other took one look and just bolted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosalyn! Come here right now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PIZZA TIME!” Gosalyn said coming into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans caught her before she got far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... don’t think so kiddo.” He’d caught her by the back of her shirt and gently tossed her onto the couch before putting the pizza boxes into his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to give one of the pizza to Frisk to try but no pizza for Gosalyn. Wait… where did it go?” Drake came into the living room and was confused where it went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry about it. i took care of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say he did... how does that thing work?” Launchpad was looking at Sans curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“magic.” He replied with a grin and tucked the phone away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then… come on let’s go eat spaghetti.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… gross.” Gosalyn whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t complain kiddo. i’ve eaten worse.” Sans comments as he headed to the kitchen. Frisk was washing their hands in the sink during the entire thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I m-made a little cake. I am no b-baker but I wanted to say welcome to our home.” The cake was falling apart and had frosting all over trying to patch it together. There was a small toothpick figurines holding hands with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s sweet of you. can’t be worse than stuff i’ve had.” Sans and Frisk ate the meal and the cake without fuss, both seeming to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you put the pizza boxes in your phone Sans?” Gosalyn asked and gained looks from everyone. Drake started to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“magic of course.” Sans replied, as if it were a serious question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a magician?” Drake asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No... he really did DW! I saw it for myself just... zap... and they were all gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hmmm….” Drake thought of all the villains and other comrades who had special powers. Could it be that he is like Morgana?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I heard rumors that some creatures can do very unique things. I think that Morgana can do magic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really? hmm, news to me i guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! She can do all sorts of spells! Think she’d maybe be able to help our guests? Maybe they’re friends of hers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t bet on that one launchpad. i can’t say i know anyone named morgana.” Frisk shook their head in denial as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh... well, it was worth a shot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she is a known criminal that you don’t want to get wrapped up in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i prefer to not tangle with those outside the law.” Sans agreed as he finished off his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was good… but you know what would be better?” Gosalyn asked and Drake just gave her a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nice try kiddo, and no. you need to learn to listen to your dad when he tells ya somethin’.” Frisk got up from the table and went over to the sink to rinse off their plate without a sound. Sans followed the example too and then Frisk washed their hands then turned to Drake: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you for the meal. It was very nice and the cake too! </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Lost and Found Part 1: Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Gosalyn you can learn from this nice little lady.” Gosalyn rolled her eyes and just washed her plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk giggled: I’m a boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans chuckled too as he headed out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am sorry. I pr- well…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: It’s okay. It happens a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow can me and Frisk play catch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Sounds like fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will be fine but I want to make sure I am there or after I show Sans at least him or Launchpad… maybe not Launchpad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on DW, I can watch the kids for a few minutes. Not like they can get into trouble playing catch in the yard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time I left you with Gosalyn she somehow convinced you to buy everyone at the zoo ice cream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, it was a hot day DW, what can I say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t just ice cream for the visitors but for the animals as well and we got a vet bill for all the upset stomachs afterwards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone has to cool them off... how was I supposed to know porcupines had sensitive stomachs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make you a deal before making any decision that Gosalyn proposes you contact me first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee, that sounds a little unfair to her though doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Uncle Launchpad is so smart and can make up his own mind!” Gosalyn crawled up onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh huh... somehow i get the feeling this is a recurring thing?” Sans mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is but…” Drake sighed as he sees the good in Launchpad and couldn’t deny either one of them. They make each other happy so to take that away from either one of their company would be cruel in Drake’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry too much, i’ll be around likely. i can keep a socket on ‘em so you can go to work without worry and what not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Launchpad you can show our new friend around. How about that?” Drake was twisting the story so that Launchpad turns out to be the hero of the story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sounds good to me, but maybe tomorrow eh? it’s a little late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I can do that! You’re right though, it is gettin’ - yawn - late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Launchpad can you read me and Frisk a bedtime story?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing Gos. Let’s get goin’ before I fall asleep heh.” Frisk followed Gosalyn and Launchpad, signing to the other two: Goodnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Launchpad is one of my closest friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really now? heh, couldn’t really tell.” He was, of course, ribbing the other a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be sleeping in my office so Launchpad can sleep in my room. He likes to stay over quite a bit and don’t worry I sleep in my office way too often.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can see why, he adores the kid. i know how that is too, i used to do that too. once upon a time. heh. i’m gonna get some sleep, see ya in the mornin’ drake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Sans.” Drake made his way to his office and Sans settled on the couch. While that was happening Gosalyn was falling asleep on the bed next to Frisk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Frisk. You can say goodnight by poking me.” Frisk gave him a sleepy smile and softly poked Launchpad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Gosalyn. We will see you two in the morning.” Launchpad left the two alone in bed. Frisk drifted off to sleep ignoring the snide comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, if I was alive I’d puke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night Drake pushed his button in his office and made his way to patrol the neighborhood as the one and only… Darkwing Duck. Completely oblivious to being followed in the evening as he patrolled the streets, aside from the feeling that he was being watched... When he stopped at a red light in a quiet neighborhood there was a figure in robes on the other side of the street. Standing silently in the shadows. Only a pair of pinprick orbs could be distinguished beneath the hood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Lost and Found Part 1: Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am the creature that bumps in the night. I am the creature that brings justice to light. While criminals fall in fear I will be the one to rise up. I am Darkwing Duck.” The moment he flurled his cape in theatrics, however, the figure seemed to have vanished... leaving him all alone in the middle of his spiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, I need to get more sleep.” Drake rubbed his beak and blinked and continued to work his beat. He turned a corner and the figure was standing beneath a broken lamp, its light flickering a little over the figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I am the winged fowl that beats down crime. I am the one who is always there on time. I am the one that brings bad guys down. I am Darkwing Duck!” Trying not to laugh to give himself away, the figure tugged the hood down, the pinpricks disappeared and the figure stepped into the shadows and was just gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously! You know how long it takes me to write these!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“took me five seconds to feather you outta the crowd vigilante.”</b>
  <span> A voice almost whisper soft says from a few feet behind him. Not that he sees the speaker when he turns around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who you are but if you are trying to cause trouble I will be taking you in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“you should. i am the judge of souls.” </b>
  <span>Was the response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that? Oh a new villain!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“should i call you a villain for wearing a mask and breaking laws older than your soul?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either you are with me or against me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“neither, mister dm. it is my job to weigh the soul. the young and the old... as it has been since the time the first kingdoms arose. you have forgotten your roots, just as humans have.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it. I am doing nothing wrong and-” A woman screamed and Darkwing made his way towards the scene tripping and stumbling all the way. The figure beat him to the scene easily, the robes dwarfed the figure and the hands beneath were covered with white gloves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you are under arrest young duck!” Darkwing said coming over and tripping and faceplanting as he tried to arrest him. Sans ignored Darkwing’s attempt as he was busy helping the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you young man. I appreciate it.” The old lady was so appreciative of him stopping the robbery. Sans had the other hanging out in a tree and was handing the lady her purse back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Lost and Found Part 1: Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well if you ever need help. You can always call Darkwing Duck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” The elder lady asked as Darkwing sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“don’t worry ma’am. it’s the least i can do.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is what we… do.” Darkwing glanced at the Judge unsure how to feel about him as he had encountered a similar situation and they turned out the villain. Sans’ magic grabbed the thief from the tree and set the dizzy young robber on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“all yours dm.” </b>
  <span>He wondered how long it would take this silly duck to figure out that the initials he was using was the other’s real name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is …” Darkwing duck was unsure how to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“i don’t do publicity stunts like you do. not my job.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help Judge but fear not I can h-handle it from here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“uh huh... see you around. dm.” </b>
  <span>Boy this was one dumb duck if he ever met one. He walked off, went around a corner and was out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drake was beyond scared. This individual used his initials. He didn’t know how this being figured out his initials but it is too close for comfort. Then his ego was attacked and it was a huge blow. How can he protect his family if he cannot even keep his identity a secret. Darkwing took out his phone and texted Launchpad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DW: Can all of us stay at your place? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Launchpad: Trouble?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DW: Someone figured out who I am and I can’t risk Gosalyn and your life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Launchpad: Yeah... but who figured it out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DW: I don’t know but this Judge called me DM and if he tells my arch enemies … just keep an ear to the ground and make sure everyone is safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Launchpad: Sure think DW... but uh... what do I tell our guests?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DW: Ugh… I hate this but… go to my bathroom and pull a pipe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Launchpad did as he was told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When DW came home the floor was flooded. Drake snuck back to his bed and pretended he didn’t see what he saw. Sans was in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i have that sinking feeling tonight...” He muttered to himself as he had barely kept the robes from being wet as he stuck them into his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“water problem to have.” He chuckled to himself as he put his phone away and downed the cup of ketchup he’d been sipping at when the water had suddenly appeared. He headed upstairs to the office that his host had said and rapped on the door. His soaked slippers in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“heya, drake, we gotta problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Oh no… what happened? Launchpad!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dunno, i was gettin’ a late night drink and before i knew it i thought i was gonna be swimmin’ with the fishes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it in the kitchen?” Drake pretended he had no clue. Launchpad came out of his room with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“unless you keep ketchup in your living room, yeah, the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Launchpad yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a leaky pipe. Can you help us look for it?” Drake asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to put a temporary patch and then tomorrow we will go over your place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we shut off the water pipes first DW?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you should- yes do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay DW.” He headed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmm, well i didn’t think i’d be bathing in your kitchen, but here we are. sorry about the mess. i kinda tracked a bit of water around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t your fault. I will contact a plumber and we will just settle in Launchpad’s place for a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All fixed DW!” Launchpad calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Temporarily fixed. Good job Launchpad.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Lost and Found Part 1: Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“that was fast, you sure he isn’t a plumber?” </p><p> </p><p>“He is a little bit of everything. Launchpad go back to bed I will clean up.” </p><p> </p><p>“that’s pretty handy. mind if i lend ya a hand?” He popped one off and waved it like it was a tool.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure…” Drake was exhausted and when he saw the free hand it was a little bit too much for the duck of daring and passed out. Sans’ magic caught the duck and he chuckled with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re in over your head duck... but you mean well.” He murmured as he tucked the other in before going back to the kitchen to deal with the water. A lot of towels and some magic later and it was almost like there had never been a leak. Sans was back on the couch, softly snoring, his slippers, however, were hang drying in the bathtub while the towels were piled in the laundry basket to be washed.</p><p> </p><p>Drake woke up and it seemed reality clicked in and he screamed. It took a moment for him to realize he was in his bed and sighed. His dreams of this robed figure taking away his daughter and hurting her tortured him all night. It was between that and the idea of the Judge also being the hero while doing it make it worse.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened a little. Frisk rubbed one eye then signed: Are you okay mister Drake?</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you are saying but I am okay. I am sorry son. I didn’t mean to scare you.” </p><p> </p><p>Frisk smiled then shook his head. He fumbled in his pockets then drew out his phone: </p><p> </p><p>It’s okay. I have nightmares too... they can be bad. I was not scared, just worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” Drake made room on the bed for Frisk to crawl on the bed. Frisk went over to the bed and climbed up on the edge:  I’m used to being woke up...  Sans has them too... </p><p> </p><p>“We all have nightmares sometimes reality is scarier than the dreams.” </p><p> </p><p>Frisk sighed:  Yeah... but I know what his nightmares are of... </p><p> </p><p>“Have Gosalyn ever told you of Darkwing vs Negaduck?” Frisk shook his head. Out of nowhere Drake had two finger puppets. One of Darkwing and one of Negaduck. </p><p>“See Negaduck is exactly like Darkwing but he is the exact opposite. One time Darkwing went through a portal and discovered this world where Negaduck ruled all of it. It made Darkwing very sad. Especially when he met this little girl. See Darkwing believes that everyone deserves happiness. He fights on the side of justice and he protects all girls and boys. This little girl reminded him that even though he was afraid and felt that he was not going to win that he had to try. Negaduck is everything that Darkwing doesn’t want to be but is… so when he faced him he faced himself. It is always harder to face yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>Frisk nodded, he seemed to understand:  I’ve had to do that. I know what it’s like... I did something I shouldn’t... and it’s why I keep Sans close... to try and make up for what I did.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is. We can face it together. You are not alone Frisk.” Frisk smiled and gave him a hug:  Neither are you. Thanks.</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you. I needed that.” Drake returned the hug. Frisk smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Today we will probably be staying at Launchpad’s place. One of the pipes blew.” </p><p> </p><p>Frisk looked confused until he explained: Oh, that’s too bad. I hope it gets fixed soon. Oh... by the way... is it okay if I share some of mom’s pie with Gosalyn?</p><p> </p><p>“It is fine … as long as it is not butt pie. I hear that smells.” Frisk giggled. Drake tried to imitate the sound of a fart and sprayed spit all over. Frisk just giggled, not seeming to mind.</p><p>“You are a good kid. I hope you slept well.” Frisk only nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“If you are scared. I can make you a doll like I made Gosalyn. It helps her sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>Frisk: That’s nice of you, I think she needs something like that sometimes. She thought I needed it too I guess. </p><p> </p><p>Frisk flipped through their phone and showed him the doll, it materialized from the phone into their hand.</p><p> </p><p>“That is incredible. Did she- well she m-must be outgrowing it.” </p><p> </p><p>Frisk: I think it’s more like she just has a good heart... like you.</p><p> </p><p>“Between you and me I think you have a good heart too.” </p><p> </p><p>Frisk gave him a half hearted smile:  I had to learn the hard way. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand that more than you will ever know. You are growing up way too fast.” </p><p> </p><p>Frisk gave him a bit of an odd look: Then... you know about the resets?</p><p> </p><p>“Resets? No but I seen things that happen over and over again like it is on repeat. Might be different characters but it is the same.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: That’s usually a load... but a reset is where time is set backwards... where things go back to a point where they were and everything and everyone is the same... well... except me, Sans and Flowey anyway... we’re the only ones who really remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only positive is that winning the lottery just got a whole lot easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk seemed to think on that, in the moment, they seemed a lot older than they were... : I don’t think it works that way and something is off here. I just wish I could figure out what it was. Sans was always better at this sort of thing than I... he has three phds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is I bet him and Darkwing will figure it out. You don’t worry your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: I... don’t know if they’d get along if they met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darkwing is a peaceful duck. I met him once. He is very kind and wouldn’t hurt anyone with no ill intent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk: Yeah... Sans is the same I guess. So maybe they would... if Sans didn’t annoy him with all his jokes first. Heh. I should probably get dressed and see if Sans is awake. He’s a heavy sleeper sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… you go on…” Frisk made Drake think of all that happened last night and the coincidence was there but he couldn’t just accuse someone of something without proof. Frisk hopped off the bed and scurried back to the other room to get dressed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>